My Heart Stayed
by Yoshiko Nara
Summary: Tenten had to run, it was her only choice she had. She left everything behind to start a new life so that she would be safe. The only thing she didn't do is tell her fiancé where she was going. But how could she? If she stayed she would have put him danger as well, and she couldn't bear to do that. She thought she gotten a safe distance away... Full Summary Inside!
1. Wrong (Prologue)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **AN: Yes, I have posted another story. I got this idea in the car ride back to my hotel room from Disney. I had a lot of trouble trying to figure out which Uchiha brother I wanted to be in this story since this story is AU. But I decided on Sasuke, I think he fits the story better. So with that please read and review, reviews bring inspiration.**

 **Full Summary:**

Tenten had to run, it was her only choice she had. She left everything behind to start a new life so that she would be safe. The only thing she didn't do is tell her fiancé where she was going. But how could she? If she stayed she would have put him danger as well, and she couldn't bear to do that. She thought she gotten a safe distance away, that her beloved wouldn't find her and He wouldn't as well, but she was wrong on both counts. They both have found her and the ones she holds closest to her are in danger as well. Her only choice now is to fight.

 **Prologue: Wrong**

"Hokage-sama, I would like to formally resign from being a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village." Tenten said quietly to the man that used to be her sensei's rival. She stared owlishly at the one eye that was visible on the man's face. "I hold no ill will toward the leaf. I am leaving for personal reasons." She said she as she places a hand on her flat stomach.

Kakashi sighed as he sank back into his chair, "Do you know where you will be going?" Kakashi said quietly regarding the weapons master in front of him. She was a great ninja; she was slated to become Ibiki's replacement when the old codger finally retired.

"I am moving to the Village Hidden in the Grass to stay with a friend." She said simply as she shifted from foot to foot.

Kakashi was quiet for a moment again as he regarded the girl in front of him, "You are a high ranking ninja within our village." He said simply.

"But Hokage-sama-" Tenten began to protest but stopped when Kakashi held up his hand.

"So I am going to give you an extended mission." He paused for effect, "Since the Grass is a fairly new village, I want you to go there to improve our relationship with them. I want you to help them anyway that you can." He waited for protest but when none came, "I'll let the Hidden Grass Village know that you are on your way." He said as he reached into his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Tenten said gratefully.

Kakashi smiled, "Hopefully, whatever personal issue that you are having is resolved so that you can come back home. But your mission will be indefinite until you come back."

Tenten smiled graciously at the older man before she bowed, "Thank you Hokage-sama." She disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"The next couple of years are going to be really interesting." Kakashi said out loud, his mind on his former students, one in particular. "I hope Tenten has prepared herself."

 **TBC**

 **AN: Hello all! How'd you like the prologue? I know its short but don't worry, chapter one is already up so please go on to the next chapter. It will be posted within the next hour, I promise! Please read and review. Reviews are brain food for the next chapters.**


	2. Lost Angles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **AN: Hello all! So I had originally written part of this story while I was on vacation and I was supposed to be updating a different story but then I found this one and I was like, "hey I remember you!" I made sure to actually complete the chapter. So I hope you guys like it! Please read and review, reviews bring inspiration.**

Revised: 7/4/17

 **Chapter One: Lost Angles**

 **Three Years Later…**

The press of cold feet against her side alerted her that Daisuke was awake. Tenten stretched and rolled to see the top of her son's head. Obsidian hair sticking out from beneath her sheets. She was quiet for a moment before she heard the quiet giggling of her silly son. She pounced on her son then, wrapping the little boy in her arms as his peals of laughter could be heard throughout the small house, "Mama!" he cried out as Tenten began to tickle his tummy, "Stop mama!" he said as his head appeared from beneath the covers, his little face alight with laughter.

"Why should I, Dai?" Tenten questioned her son as she sat up pulling the little boy in her lap feeling a sharp pang in her chest. Her little Daisuke was a miniature version of his father. Dark spikey obsidian hair with deep charcoal eyes, the little boy would possess the infamous Sharingan. Daiskue was very much like his father, down to his anti-social behavior around the other people of the village. But when he was at home with her, he was the bubbling little boy before her.

Daisuke settled against her chest, "Because mama, I'm hungry." He said impishly as he nuzzled her chest.

Tenten chuckled at his behavior as she stood from the bed Daisuke fastened to her front, "What would you like, baby?" she asked as she made her way easily to the kitchen plopping the little boy at the kitchen table.

"Pancakes!" the little boy exclaimed clapping his hands in the process, "With lots and lots of syrups." Tenten laughed at her little boy's behavior as she set out to make her son some breakfast. She was so caught up in making her son breakfast that she jumped when Daisuke exclaimed, "U'kle Tachi!"

She turned to find Itachi settling in the chair across from her son, "Good morning." She said quietly as Itachi produced a toy for his nephew, a mean looking stuffed cat. "To what do I owe this visit, Itachi?" she said as she placed a plate in front of Daisuke and in front of Itachi.

"He's close, Tenten." Itachi said to his nephew's mother gaging her reaction.

Tenten stood in front of the stove rigidly as she processed the information, "How did he find out?" she asked quietly her hands shaking. She swallowed as she tried to calm herself, how could he find her so quickly.

"Kakashi stepped down and Naruto is the new Hokage." He said as he cut into his pancakes eating them carefully. He looked over at his nephew who was covered in syrup and pancakes, he smiled softly at the sight, Sasuke at that age was the same. "Sasuke always knew that something was wrong when you suddenly disappeared and Kakashi was evasive about your whereabouts and the details of your mission. When the office changed hands, Sasuke used that as an opportunity to find out what actually happened to you." He finished as he stood taking a napkin and wiping Daisuke's cheeks. The little boy fussed and glared at his uncle as Itachi poked the boy forehead affectionately.

"And of course Naruto could never say no to Sasuke." Tenten sighed out as she settled in a chair opposite of Itachi.

"Exactly."

"And how long until he gets here." All the fight leaving her.

"Three days the most." He said as he watched the young girl shift in her chair as she went through her options.

"Okay." She said simply, standing to clear the table.

~00~

"Where is she?" Sasuke demanded of the Hokage. He paced back and forth in the room staring down the pair of baby blues that followed him.

"Sasuke, it's classified I can't-" Naruto started but he was interrupted by Sasuke slamming his hand on the desk.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Sasuke stopped pacing and glared at Naruto, his Sharingan blazing, "She's been gone for three fucking years and no one can tell me anything! I know you know, Naruto. Just tell me."

"Sasuke, I can't tell you." Naruto said calmly to his friend, regret marring his face.

Sasuke stared dead at Naruto then, "She has been gone for three years. I don't know if she's dead or alive; or even why she left in the first place. Kakashi just said that she was on a mission. But she hasn't come back yet. It doesn't make any sense! What mission could she take that she hasn't come back yet? She could be in danger!"

Naruto looked to his wife as she looked back quietly, "Sasuke-" began but was interrupted by Sasuke doing the unthinkable.

"Please Naruto, I just want to know if she's alright." Sasuke said sinking down into the chair into the chair in front of Naruto's desk.

"Naruto." Sakura said placing a hand on her husband's shoulder, "I think you need to tell him."

~00~

Personal reasons? What _personal_ reason could she possibly have that she couldn't tell him about? They were engaged! And what was so bad that she had to ask to resign? Sasuke growled at the thought as he sped through the trees. And why the hell was she all the way out in the Hidden Grass Village. Who was this friend that she went to go stay with? She never mentioned that she knew anybody in that village.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke groused to himself. Tenten never alluded to anything being wrong with her, and it was just strange that she would up and disappear without saying anything; not even to her own brother. Sasuke remembered questioning Satoshi about Tenten's whereabouts and was surprised by the reaction that he got.

" _Surra." Sasuke said as he banged on the door of the apartment that his fiancé shared with her brother._

 _It took a couple of minutes for the door to actually open, when it finally did he could see a disheveled Satoshi, shirtless and his emerald eyes only visible through the mop of chestnut hair. "What is it Uchiha?" the man asked groggily._

 _Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the older man, "Have you seen your sister?"_

 _Sasuke watched as confusion clouded the emerald gaze, "She didn't come home last night, so I assumed that she was with you."_

 _Sasuke was thrown for a loop. He was with Tenten yesterday afternoon. She said that she was going home because she didn't feel well. He had looked for her everywhere for her when she wasn't at the apartment. When he finally decided that he would look for her at her brother's._

" _She's not with me." He said slowly. "She said that she wasn't feeling well so she was going home. But when I got home she wasn't there."_

" _Well did you do something to piss her off?" Satoshi asked a hard edge to his voice._

 _Sasuke rolled his eyes at him, "No I didn't. We were at Ichiraku's eating and she said that she wasn't feeling well." But the more Sasuke thought about it, the more he catalogued her strange behavior at the restaurant. Tenten was oddly quite, her laughs forced and her admonishments halfhearted. Sasuke turned away from Satoshi making his way down the road without saying goodbye._

" _Oi, Uchiha?!"_

Strange was putting it lightly in Sasuke's opinion. He cleared the trees and made it to lush green fields, which was a clear sign that he was getting close to his destination. As he sped on his thoughts were only on Tenten. He would get to the bottom of this, and he didn't care who was in his way, he would find her.

~00~

"Tenten, we need to talk about what you're going to do about this." Ryuuzetsu said to her longtime friend. The two women stood outside of the academy watching the school children play.

Tenten looked over at her friend before her eyes focused back on Daisuke as he pushed his cousin to the ground, "I don't think there is anything about it. It was only a matter of time before he found us. I'm just surprised that is was this soon." She said as she went over to separate the two fighting. Ryuuzetsu followed after her to help. Tenten pulled Daisuke by the ear and Ryuuzetsu did the same with her daughter Ayame by the back of her shirt. Tenten leveled a hard stare at her son, "What did I tell you about fighting with your cousin."

Daisuke puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms, "Aya was making fun of me!" Daisuke exclaimed glaring at his cousin looking so much like his father in that moment.

Ryuuzetsu looked down at her daughter, "Is that true, Aya?"

Aya's eyebrows furrowed at her mother as she pointed an accusatory finger at her cousin, her black eyes flashing; she too would soon possess the Sharingan, "Nu-uh, Dai started it. He said that he was going to win in the game. So I called him short, 'cause he is!" The little blonde was correct, she was taller by two inches, and she wasn't going to let her cousin live it down.

Ryuuzetsu and Tenten both gave each other knowing looks, "I don't care who started it." Tenten said, "I'm ending it. Now kiss and make up." Tenten demanded and she meant it literally. It was their punishment, both children hated to show affection unless it was for their respective parents, Tenten in Daisuke's case and Itachi in Ayame's case. The two hugged begrudgingly and separated quickly, with muttered sorry. Both mothers rolled their eyes at the two's antics.

Ryuuzetsu clapped her hands loudly to get the attention of the other kids in the playground, "Recess is over come on everybody line up please!" There was a collective groan from a majority of kids as the filed over to their teacher, Daisuke and Ayame lining up in front of her.

"That goes for my class too!" Tenten called as a group of kids a couple years older than Ryuuzetsu class lined up in front of her. She heard the noise that they were making, "Any more noise out of you guys and I'm going to make you guys run ten laps around the Academy." That quieted them quick, fast and in a hurry. They knew that their instructor was not making idle promises she would make them do it. "It'd be a waste of your time since your exam's are coming up."

Ryuuzetsu laughed quietly at her sister in law but she quieted as a serious look settled on her face, "Tenten, you have to have a plan in place. This is serious."

"I know, Ryuu. But I don't think I can hide anymore." She said quietly before she led her class inside the academy.

~00~

After a long day at the Academy, Daisuke and his mom were making their way home hand in hand, the little boy chattering about what he did today. The little boy was caught up in his story that he didn't realize that his mom wasn't listening to him. No his mom was tense, her senses alert to the world around her. She could feel that something was going to happen, but she wasn't quite sure that she was ready for it. "So I punched him because he poured red paint in Aya's hair and made her cry!" the little boy exclaimed.

"That's good, baby." Tenten said absentmindedly, barely listening to her son.

"And he kicked me in the shin." He said sticking his little foot out for his mom's expectation, there on his pale shin was a bruise of a small foot. When his mom didn't look at his leg or even acknowledge him, "MAMA!" the little boy cried out.

Jumping out of her skin Tenten looked down at her son, concern clouding her face as she saw the bruise on his leg, "Daisuke Uchiha! How'd you get the bruise on your leg?" she said squatting down to inspect his leg.

"I told you mama, I punched Isamu in the face because he poured red paint all over Aya's hair and made her cry." The little boy said puffing out his little chest.

Tenten smiled softly at her son, "I knew you liked your little cousin." She said as she gave him a big wet kiss on his cheek.

"Yucky mama. Don't kiss me like that. I hate that!" the little boy exclaimed.

Tenten poked him in the forehead, "Listen here mister, I am your mama and you are my baby boy! I am allowed to kiss you, capische?" When he just crossed his arms and looked away from her. A big grin spread across her face, "How about I give you a piggy back ride for being a hero?" she asked knowing that, that would get him.

"Yes!" Daisuke exclaimed excited as his mom turned so that he could clamber onto her back. Once she was sure that he was secure, Tenten shot off into the night jumping from building to building and her heart warmed as she heard the excited laughter of her son. Whatever happened in the future, she still happened she still had her baby boy.

~00~

Sasuke walked the small house that belonged to Tenten. He couldn't believe that she had been hiding out here from him for so long. He looked around the small house and couldn't help but see the touches of the woman he loved. The house screamed Tenten, it was warm and cozy and had that lived in feeling. He drew in a breath and he could smell that familiar scent that could only be hers.

He looked on the walls and there was a menagerie of pictures. A lot that suspiciously looked like him, down to his hair. There were some with Itachi… _Itachi_ of all people holding a little raven haired baby. One that stuck out the most was a picture of Tenten in a hospital room looking exhausted with a dopey smile on her face cuddling the same baby to her chest with Itachi sitting next to her staring directly at the camera. _"What the hell?"_ Sasuke thought to himself. She and Itachi were having an affair, is this why she moved all the way out here? Because she didn't want him to find out.

There was an odd pang in his chest. His hand settled on his chest as he rubbed it absentmindedly. _It hurt._ So much, that very thought that crossed his mind that Tenten had cheated with his _brother_ of all people. He had no doubt that Itachi lived somewhere in this village, that he was the one that seduced Tenten and that he was the one that convinced her to move all the way out here with him. At the moment he hated his brother, with every fiber in his body.

He was about to leave to look for the bastard when the front door opened and a little boy barreled into the house exclaiming, "I win mama!" he said before he ran smack into Sasuke's knees and tumbled to the ground.

"Okay Daisuke you win, I guess we don't have to have leeks for di-" she cut off as she stepped into her home and saw Sasuke standing there staring at her son who was on the ground rubbing his head, "Sasuke." Tenten said quietly.

Sasuke looked up his Sharingan blazing anger evident in his stare, "Tenten." He spit.

Daisuke stood and moved to stand in front of his mother, "Who are you?" the little boy screamed putting on his best mean face, staring angrily at the stranger standing in their living room, _on Ruko,_ Daisuke's mean looking stuffed cat.

 **TBC**

 **AN: So what did you guys think? I hope you guys like it. I don't know how many chapters this story but I feel like it's probably hit 20, we'll see. So please drop a review and let me know what you guys think. Also I might need a Beta so if anyone's interested shoot me a pm.**

 **-Yoshi-Chan.**


	3. Missing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **AN: Hi guys here's a new chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! I posted this earlier this morning but I didn't like where I ended because the chapter didn't feel like it was done, so here's the repost. Enjoy and leave me feedback!**

 **Chapter Two: Missing**

The little boy looked like an Uchiha. That was the first thought that crossed his mind as he looked down at the little boy glaring at him. There was no denying that the little boy had his lineage, even he had to admit that the boy looked just like he did when he was that age. He'd seen the pictures. Sasuke brought his gaze to Tenten but she refused to look him in the eye. This was the reason she left? To hide her pregnancy? They were engaged, it wouldn't have mattered if she were pregnant or not. So why did she leave? As he looked back at Tenten, he couldn't help but be disappointed in her. Why hadn't she trusted him with this? As he looked down at the little boy again he vowed to get to the bottom of this.

He had to admit that the little boy who barely made it to his knee, glaring at him was admirable. He looked down at what he was standing on; he saw the gruff mean looking stuffed cat. He remembered winning the ugly thing for Tenten at the summer festival the year she left. Sasuke bent over to pick up the toy to hand to the little boy, when a sharp pain was felt in the back of his head, "Daisuke!" Tenten exclaimed as she grabbed the little boy by the arm, "What did I tell you about kicking people?" She scolded her son, the little boy pouted at her, "Now apologize!" she finished crossing her arms.

Sasuke stood to his full height staring down at the boy with a scowl on his face rubbing the back of his head. When the silence stretched, Sasuke squatted down to the little boy's level, "You have a pretty good kick there." He said poking the little boy affectionately on the forehead, "But don't kick me again kid, okay?" he said plucking Daisuke in forehead before handing him his 'Ruko'.

The small version of himself puffed out his cheeks grabbing his stuffed cat while glaring at his father. Tenten smiled softly before sending the small boy up to his room. Soon it was just Tenten and Sasuke staring each other down in the foyer. Tenten cleared her throat, "Would you like some tea?" she asked timidly. Sasuke crossed his arms and glared at the woman before him. Tenten laughed nervously and gestured to the living room, "Come in.," she said quietly. When Sasuke didn't move, Tenten walked in her cramped living room and sat down.

Sasuke stood in the foyer before he decided to follow Tenten in to the living room, sitting opposite her, his arms still crossed and a deep scowl on his face. "Well?" he asked and that one word conveyed all the questions that he had over the years.

"Sasuke I…" Tenten started unsure if she was able to divulge all the things, she had kept to herself all of these years. Finally, she settled on, "I had to."

This was the wrong thing to say as it just made Sasuke even angrier. "You had to?" he asked her incredulously. "You had to leave me wondering if you were dead or alive, without any explanation." He stood then towering over the Weapon's Mistress, "You had to keep my son away from me. My son to be raised by brother of all people, but not me?"

"Don't make it sound so simple!" Tenten exclaimed, "You have no idea what I have gone through these three years!"

"What you've been through?" Sasuke asked her outraged, "Who cares what you've been through?" He grabbed her by the arm then, dragging her to the foyer where the wall was covered in photo's of Tenten, Itachi and their child. "Look at all the things I fucking missed because you left me without any explanation to live here. I missed the birth of my son, his first steps, and words. But Itachi didn't, he was here from all of it." Sasuke said, his grip tightening on her arm.

"I had to Sasuke. To protect you and Daisuke." Tenten said, her eyes swimming with tears.

"Protect us from what?" he said the scowl growing deeper on his face.

"From Danzo." She said quietly.

~oo~

Tenten stood in the kitchen chopping vegetables as Sasuke sat at the kitchen table staring at the woman he loved. There had been a lot of crying in the foyer before Tenten could pull herself together and start dinner for Sasuke and Daisuke. In that time, Sasuke had a lot of time to mull over what information Tenten was able to blubber in her state of duress.

"Danzo?" Sasuke asked finally, startling the brunette nearly causing her to cut herself with the knife.

Tenten sighed, "I found out through Sai, that Danzo had some of the foundation infiltrate the hospital, specifically the OBGYN department in the hospital, so that he would know when I or anyone Itachi decided to copulate with was pregnant. Lucky for me, I was the one to get pregnant." Tenten quitted for a moment as she drew strength for what she was about to divulge next.

"And?" Sasuke questioned impatient.

Silent tears leaked from Tenten's eyes, "They tried to take Daisuke from me." She replied quietly.

The only response she got was the clatter of the chair on the ground before she felt Sasuke behind her, his hand reaching for the knife in her hand before his arms wrapped around her waist, "What?"

"They tried to remove Daisuke from me before I could even come to grips that I was pregnant with him myself. Hinata was the one who saved me." Tenten took in a shuddering breath, "I later found out from Itachi that Kakashi had been investigating Danzo already, that they were making strides on scientific practice that rivaled Orochimaru. I don't even want to know what they wanted to do with Daisuke."

Inadvertently, Sasuke's thumb made small circles on Tenten's waist, "So that's why you ran. But why didn't you come to me about this? I would have solved it, hell I would have made sure Danzo was dead." He said with as much venom as he could muster.

"For two reasons, one, I know you and you would have gotten yourself hurt and I didn't want that. And two Danzo came to me before I met you at Ichiraku's and threatened me. So I thought it was best that I removed myself from the problem."

"Threatened you?" Sasuke asked livid as thoughts of the many different ways he wanted to kill Danzo danced across his mind.

"Look Sasuke, its not important right now. I need to finish dinner, I know Daisuke is really hungry." She said as she picked up the knife to finish chopping the tomatoes for the salad she was preparing. "Why don't you go upstairs and help him get washed up for dinner." She said as a way to distract him.

Catching the hint, he stepped away from Tenten and raised an eyebrow, "Fine." He said as he stared up at the ceiling before he made his way out of the kitchen toward the stairs leaving Tenten in the kitchen. "Don't think that this conversation is over." He said before disappearing from the kitchen.

~oo~

Sasuke made his way up the stairs of the small home before he found himself standing in front of the bedroom of his son. The door to the room was open and the boy was throwing kunai at the target that was painted on the wall. Sasuke was impressed; the boy's aim was very good for a child his age, he could tell that Tenten was training him well. When his Sharingan kicked in he would be deadly.

"Are you going to stand there starin' forever?" the little boy asked with a sour tone to his voice. It was obvious that he was still ticked off about Sasuke stepping on his stuffed cat.

Sasuke's brow furrowed, the little brat had a mouth on him but that was to be expected- he was the product of him and Tenten, "Your mom says dinner is ready. She says I have to wash you up." The little boy calmly threw his last kunai before turning before staring at the older Uchiha. "What?"

"Who are you?" the little boy asked. He remembered his mom calling him Sasuke or something, but he wanted him to tell him himself.

"My name is Sasuke." The boy's father answered. He watch as the wheels spun in the little boys head and he wondered if he should tell the little boy that he was his father. But he was curious to see what question the boy would ask next.

"Why do you look like U'kle Tachi?" was Daisuke's next question.

Sasuke 'tched' before answering the question, "He's my brother." He said begrudgingly.

"Then, what does that make you?" the boy asked quickly.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he opted not to answer the little boys question, "Come on kid, your mom is waiting." He said while grabbing the kids hand and all but dragging him to the bathroom he spotted on the way to the boy's bedroom.

Once the small boy was washed up he looked at the older Uchiha, "Why won't you answer my question?" he asked with a scowl.

"Because I need to talk to your mom first okay Daisuke?" Sasuke answered as they made their way into the kitchen.

When Daisuke saw his mom placing the salad, he immediately ran to wrap his arms around Tenten's legs, "Tomato Salad!"

Tenten giggled at her son's antics as she put the bowl down on the table and picked her son up, "I made it just for you because you were so brave today and protected Aya."

"Thank you Mama!" Daisuke said before nuzzling her cheek. Daisuke's eyes traveled to Sasuke who was taking in the scene between mother and child and was getting a warm funny feeling in his chest. "Mama, who's that man? He said he's U'kle Tachi's brother but he won't tell me who he is. Is he my dad?"

The frank question startled both Tenten and Sasuke. Tenten more so because she had momentarily forgotten how perceptive her little boy was. Tenten squatted down and put her son down so she could look Daisuke in the eye, "Dai, remember the story I told you about your dad and why I had to leave Konoha?" A couple months ago in a fit of tears Daisuke had asked why Aya had a Daddy and he didn't. And then proceeded to ask why couldn't his U'kle Tachi be his dad.

"Yeah, you said that you left home to keep me and daddy safe. And that daddy loves us but he couldn't know where we were or he would get hurt." He said clutching his cat closer to his chest, he looked over at the man, "Does that mean that daddy found us?"

"Yes honey it does." Tenten answered. She picked up Daisuke again and brought him over to Sasuke, "Daisuke, I want you to meet your dad, Sasuke. Sasuke this is your son Daisuke."

The pair of Uchiha stared at one another for a while, neither of them saying a word, sizing each other out. What broke the stares was Daisuke holding out his stuffed cat, "This is Ruko." He said presenting the stuffed animal to Sasuke. "Ruko, this is my dad. You can hold him if you want to." Daisuke said to his father.

"Thanks." Sasuke said taking the cat from his son. He looked at the ugly thing, "Nice to see you again, Ruko."

A huge smile stretched across Tenten's face, "Let's eat guys." She said ushering Sasuke toward the kitchen table.

~oo~

Much later in the night, after Tenten and Sasuke put their son to sleep together. The two sat in the living room together sitting on the couch talking about all that had passed in the three years they had been apart.

"I wish I hadn't missed so much." Sasuke lamented while sending a glare Tenten's way.

Tenten looked away sheepishly, "I'm sorry. I don't know if this will help but." She began as she got off of the couch to make her way to a cupboard before bringing out a large book. "I made this for you because even though you weren't here I wanted you to know everything." In her arms was a scrapbook which was a saga of Tenten's pregnancy and all of Daisuke's life.

Sasuke was moved his voice thick with emotion, "Thank you." He said as he carefully opened the book, "Tell me about it." Then Tenten began to outlining every detail of her pregnancy, even though she had included a journal with the photo album.

And like that, for a moment, they were back in their apartment in Konoha without a care in the world. There wasn't a three year gap between them, the threat of Danzo wasn't looming over them and Sasuke hadn't missed three years of his son's life. It wasn't long until Tenten's words started to meld together, lulling Sasuke into a peaceful sleep, one he hadn't had until she left.

~oo~

Daisuke's scream of, "Mama!" startled Tenten and Sasuke awake. Well, Tenten falling off of the couch was what woke Sasuke up. But the patter of footsteps down stairs was what had Tenten hurriedly making her way over to them to meet her red face son who was in tears.

"What's the matter baby?" Tenten asked as she gathered the small boy into her arms.

Daisuke shoved his face into the crook of Tenten's neck, "I thought you left me. I went to your room, you weren't there, and I didn't smell breakfast. I looked all over for you, mama but I couldn't find you." The little boy sniffled.

"Dai, honey I would never leave you. I promise." Tenten said as she kissed his forehead. Tenten looked over to Sasuke concerned as he made his way over with the little stuffed cat in his hand. Tenten took it gratefully as she held it up to her distraught son, "Look baby, Ruko." When the little boy all but snatched the toy from his mother's hand. "Let's go make you some pancakes, would you like that?" When he nodded the two of them made their way into the kitchen.

~oo~

Well into the trio's breakfast, Itachi arrived bearing gifts. "U'kle Tachi!" Daisuke exclaimed as he ran from the table to climb his uncle, settling on his shoulders. "Are those for me?"

Itachi shook his head, "No, they're for your aunt." Then he looked over to Tenten completely ignoring his little brother who was glaring daggers at him, "Tenten is it okay if I hide our anniversary gift here?"

"Sure, did Ryuu-chan find one of them early again?" she asked as she pulled out a scroll and prepared to seal for the presents.

Itachi raised an eyebrow as if the answer was simple, "As always." He replied then turned his attention to his little brother who's eyes were alight with anger, "Hello little brother." Itachi said with a smirk.

 **TBC**

 **AN: Hello All! I hope you like this chapter! I am happy with ending it here instead of where I ended it this morning. As always, I need to your feedback as reviews bring inspiration!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Yoshi-chan ^_^**


End file.
